Angels
Angels 'are beings that were created by God. They are spirits that possess wings and are native ot Heaven. The true form of Angels have two to six feathered wings, four animal heads, and can be extremely tall. History After the existence of God and Death, God created Heaven and then the Leviathans and allowed them to roam freely in Heaven. However, the Leviathans ate and devoured everything which amused Death but concerned God so he locked them in Purgatory. Afterwards, God created the perfect creatures, the Archangels, and the first type of Celestials. He created five Archangels, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, and Metatron. Metatron became the scribe of God. After creating the Archangels, God created the Seraphim, which included Angels and Cupids. God then created the universe, along with Earth. Out of all of God's creations, Lucifer was his favorite creation. However, after the creation of humans, they became his favorite which irritated Lucifer. Lucifer tried to convince God of their flaws but he refused to listen so Lucifer went to Michael who didn't want to disobey his father. Lucifer then started a rebellion but he was beaten by Michael. With all the fighting, Gabriel becomes angry and flees to earth, posing as The Trickster. Lucifer also goes to earth and corrupts a human spirit, Lilith, which becomes the first demon. God is angered at Lucifer doing this and Michael then casts Lucifer to a place in Hell that is locked with 600 seals, 66 of which need to be broken for him to be released. There is a prophecy that states that he will break free one day which will initiate the Apocalypse only to be killed by Michael and bring upon paraside to earth. Characteristics Angels can make themselves look like regular humans but in their true form, they possess two to six wings and one of four faces, all depending on their rank in the hierarchy of Heaven. Angels are also extremely large, being as tall as skyscrapers. Because Angels are imbued with the holy white light, demons cannot look upon them in their angelic forms without damaging their host. If an Angel dies, shadows of their wings are burned into the surface beneath them. Angels are capable of feelings emotions but they prefer to remain emotionless and live without feeligns. They also don't have free will, always obeying the will of their superiors. As an angel, having emotions is seen as a weakness. Angels do not reproduce and they refer to each other as brothers and sisters. They call God their father. Some angels resent and look down upon humans as lesser beings. When an Angel is tortured, their screams cause ripples that cause unlikely things to happen. Types of Angels Archangels (High-tier powers) Seraphim (Mid-tier powers) Angels (Low-tier powers) These are normal and common angels. They are not even close to being as powerful as Archangels or Seraphs but they are capable of destroying demons and monsters with ease. Angels are grouped into garrisons and are commanded by the Seraphs. No angel has ever met God, only the Archangels have. Cherubs Fallen Angels When an angel is banished or they leave voluntarily, they become a fallen angel. This doesn't affect the appearance of the angel. It is extremely rare that angels get banished or leave voluntarily. Known Powers Low-tier powers *'Angelic possession: When an Angel is on earth, they require a host so that they can survive. However, unlike demonsic possession, Angels require their hosts permission before they can control the body. *'Astral projection: '''Angels can project their wings onto surfaces at will. When an Angel is killed, their wings are burned onto the surface on which they died upon. *'Chronokinesis:' Angels are capable of manipulating time to their will, even capable of traveling through time. *'Dream walking:' Angels are able to appear in the dreams of mortals. They do this when they wish to communicate with mortals, if they cannot find the person, or they need to speak privately with them. *'Eidetic memory: Angels know of every prophecy that has ever been predicted. This makes them aware of any timeline changes and reality warping. *Electronic manipulation: Angels are capable of controlling electrical appliances. *Flight: Angels can only fly while in their true form and not while in their host. *Immortality:' Angels will live forever unless they are killed. They also do not age and they cannot be hurt by mortal diseases and earthly weapons. *'Invisibility:' Angels can render themselves unseen to the naked eye. This ability doesn't work against beings that possess Astral perception. *'Invulnerability: Angels can only be killed by special blades, Holy Fire, and a stronger Angel like Death, God, Archangels, or Leviathans. *'''Protective Charm: An Angel can put a protective charm on any mortal that they would like to. This charm makes them almost invincible to physical harm. Angels commonly do this to their hosts. *'Pyrokinesis:' Angels can cause burns on other things and beings at will. *'Regeneration:' When an Angel's host on earth is injured, it will heal almost instantly unless it is harmed by angelic weaponry. *'Sedation:' Angels can cause humans to become unconscious at will. *'Super stamina: '''Angels will never become tired and they don't need to eat food, water, oxygen, or sleep. *'Super strength: Angels possess much greater strength than humans can possess. *Supernatural perception: Angels can see all supernatural activity around them, even if the being is naturally cloaked so that they can do their job without mortal or supernatural intrusion. *Telekinesis:' Angels can move things with their minds. *'Telepathy: Angels can read the minds of humans. *Teleportation: Angels can move from one location to another without physically occupying the space inbetween. They can also summon other beings to their presence. *Voice mimicry: '''Angels can mimic the voices of mortals.